Shaggy Rogers (Dragon Ball X)
|-|Base Shaggy= |-|Shaggy Blanco= |-|Shaggy Ultra Instinct= |-|Hakai Shaggy= |-|Shaggy SSJ 1 Billion= |-|Hakai Shaggy Verde=Placeholder |-|Shaglie Calvo=Placeholder |-|Hakai Shaggy blanco= Overview Shaggy Rogers is one of the Head Gods of Destruction of the Dragon Ball X Series, currently he is dead as of Episode 3 and then resurrected after the episode. Shaggy Rogers is also one of Gohan Blanco's best friend and partner in justice as Gohan Blanco trusts Shaggy Rogers the most in most of the things because Shaggy Rogers helped Gohan Blanco win the Multiversal Tournament during Dragon Ball Super A More Powerful Version: Shaggy Rogers (Overexaggerated) Powers & Abilities Tier: At least 2-B, likely higher | Low 1-C | At least Memetic | At least Memetic+ | High Memetic+ | At least High 2-A Name: Shaggy Rogers, Shaggy Verde Origin: Dragon Ball Español/Dragon Ball X Gender: Male Age: Unknown as of El Grande Padre Arc. Classification: Human, Possibly Saiyan Descent, Head God of Destruction, Gohan Blanco's Right Hand Powers & Abilities: Should have all the abilities of most Dragon Ball Z/Super Characters that are not limited to the Powers of a God of Destruction . Extremely Powerful mastery over Toonforce Attack Potency: At least Multiverse level (His casual Zoinks Cannon was able to one-shot Trainer Red, who can capture Arceus), likely higher (Placed higher than Gohan Blanco on the official tier list unless this is an outlier.) | Low Complex Multiverse level (Is placed higher than Gohan Calvo, on the Official Tier List and should be superior to SSJ4 Red Shaggy, who severely injured Gohan Blanco.) | At least Memetic (Is equal to Completed Gohan Blanco) | At least Memetic+ (Should be on par with Blanco 100 Porciento Completed Gohan Blanco according to this Official Tier List) | High Memetic+ '''([https://youtu.be/IaC0kUE5Zd4?t=15m35s On par with '''Gohan Blanco Verde as of Episode 1 of Dragon Ball X]) | At least High Multiverse level+ (It was stated that the combination of Shaggy and Charlie's powers, where enough to match El Hermano, to revive him.) Speed: At most Massively FTL+ '(Blitzed a Full-Power Jiren Casually.), possibly '''Immeasurable '(One-Shot Trainer Red who is fast enough to capture Arceus) | '''Immeasurable (Faster than Gohan Calvo presumably.) | At least Memetic | At least Memetic+ (Should be faster after Dragon Ball Super and start of Dragon Ball X) | High-Memetic+ '''(Should be comparable to 100 Porciento Gohan Blanco's Speed) | '''Immeasurable Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Multiversal, likely higher | Likely Low Complex Multiversal | At least Memetic | At least Memetic+ | High Memetic+ | High Multiversal+ Durability: Multiversal level | Likely Low Complex Multiversal | At least Memetic | High Memetic+ | High-Memetic+ | High Multiverse level+ Stamina: Extremely High on base form | Infinite '''in Blanco and Ultra Instinct Forms '''Range: At-Least Low Complex Multiversal in base form, High-Memetic+ '''on forms higher than '''Shaggy Blanco Standard Equipment: Scooby Snacks Intelligence: Very High, Outsmarted Jiren. Weaknesses: 'He does not know how to cook, he only knows how to eat '''Feats: ' * One-Shotted A Full powered Jiren * One-Shotted Gumball in base form * Became a God of Destruction '''Key: Base | Shaggy Blanco | Completed Shaggy Blanco | Ultra Instinct | Shaggy Verde | Shaglie Calvo | Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: * Chara (Undertale) (Chara's profile) (Both were 2-B) Inconclusive: Category:Characters Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1 Category:Memetic tier Category:Dragon Ball Category:Dragon Ball Español Category:Dragon Ball X Category:Shaggy Category:Characters with forms Category:Joe Capo